The invention relates generally to the processing of materials.
More particularly, the invention relates to the processing of exposed photographic paper, especially film.
A known apparatus for the development of photographic paper or film includes a processing tank for a processing bath and an arrangement for achieving and maintaining the required strength or concentration of the bath. This arrangement includes individual storage vessels for concentrates and a diluent as well as pumps for conveying the concentrates and diluent to the processing tank in dependence upon the throughput of the photographic paper or film.
The European patent application No. 3 118 describes an apparatus of this type in which the concentrates are admitted into the processing tank above the surface of the bath. This is achieved via pipes having outlet openings located at the same level above the surface of the bath. Such a procedure leads to the danger of the concentrates mixing with one another and undergoing undesired chemical reactions before reaching the bath. Furthermore, a hazard exists for the operator since the concentrates may rebound and spray the operator when impinging upon the surface of the bath. In addition, the operator is subjected to odors from the concentrates. Also, satisfactory processing results cannot be obtained inasmuch as the fresh concentrates fed into the processing tank are initially located in the upper region of the tank.